chaos_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Danderian War for Independence
The Danderian War for Independence was the conflict to earn independence for the island of Danderia from the Kingdom of Sustania. The war lasted from 1373-1385 AD. Origins of the Conflict Sustanian Tax Policies In 1289 the Sucian passed several policies that put high taxes on residents living in areas with high gold amounts. In 1292 residents in these areas began rebelling against the higher taxes that applied to everyone whether or not you mined the gold. These rebellions occurred in the small southern towns of Siuvus and Bivocure. Siuvus Rebellion On January 3rd, 1292, residents in the Danderian town of Siuvus rose up against the local police force in an armed riot that evolved into a rebellion with the entire town being captured by the rebels. The rebels numbered in 1,600 of the 4,800 people living there. By January 5th the town was fortified by the rebels using wooden objects to create barricades. On January 8th, 3,000 Sustanian Armed Elite Infantry marched towards the town along with 50 Cannons set up outside the town. The next day the Sustanian force gave the rebels a chance to surrender. The rebels obliged and surrendered. The next week all the rebels were tried and found guilty. The leaders were hung in Siuvus and the rest put in jails in Danderia. Bivocure Rebellion *Coming Soon* Invasion by Afros In 1317 Afros declared war on Sustania, beginning the Kaisdasi Wars. By 1321 Afros was planning an invasion of Sustania from continental Edriolas along the Sustan Channel. In 1322 Afros succeeded and landed 30,000 Soldiers into Sustania, along with 22,000 into Danderia. By 1324 they were pushed out of Danderia, but during Afrosian occupation several atrocities were committed on the people of Danderia. Wide-spread raping and pillaging of towns occurred for the duration of the war in Danderia. The Danderian population was depleted by 256,000 people due to these events. Most of them were men which left woman to outnumber the male population by the end of the war. The woman remaining could not work to support the economy and it crashed. It would not recover until 1342. Forces Fighting Sustanian Infantry Sustanian Infantry numbered 50,000 Infantry dedicated to the war when it began. The standard Sustanian regular regiment contained 500-800 soldiers, each equipped with the standard equipment for them. RH-73 Infantry Rifle for the regular infantry. Officers wielded M-26 Revolvers and 16-inch Steel Swords. Elite regiments included 1000-1200 soldiers. Elite regiments were divided into classes of the regiment. The first class was Rifle Infantry. They wielded more accurate RH-82 Infantry Rifles along with 5-inch Hunting Knives. The second class was Grenadier Infantry. They wielded Marken Short Rifles and 6-Inch Hunting Knives, along with the special Pre-1400s grenades. The third and final class was the Yunka Infantry. They wielded regular RH-73 Rifles, but with bayonets. These infantry were trained for close quarters combat with enemy cavalry and infantry. The officers all wielded the exact same equipment. A M-26 Revolver, 16-Inch Steel Blade, and a whistle. Danderian At the beginning of the war, Danderia had no real army until General Kosev Macenne took control of the Islander Army. Macenne created the foundation of the army with two regiment types for Infantry. Desidian Infantry Desidian Infantry were the regiments of militia men and armed civilians. These regiments fought using hit and run tactics. They were equipped with G12 Infantry Rifles that still used inferior match-lock firing systems. These rifles were extremely ineffective in line battles, but for quick engagements they worked considering Danderia's industrial capabilities at the start of the war. Line Infantry Line Infantry were formal soldiers that were trained by the Danderian Government to fight Sustanian soldiers. They resembled Sustanian Infantry in structure and equipment. *More coming soon.*